heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-01 Lab Visit
(Insert Log Text Here) It is late evening and most Scientists have left their labs hours ago. Others just began to show up, like Monique Coppersmyth. A labcoat over her skirt and pullover she was just about to enter the airlock to lab 15, the secuity card in her hand... Having heard of one facility that could best described as a science facility, Ursa had taken the interest to explore and see what the people of this planet call science. She lands right outside the front door, having flown over, and using her heat vision cuts herself a passage sufficient for her height, before walking inside. Should anyone move to stop her, they'll discover more about her capabilities. "Interesting," she comments to herself as she heads inside and starts looking around. The door falls open, an alarm light blinking up as the door breech was detected by a security circuit. Someone from the guardhouse would likely set into motion in some minutes to close the 'open door'. The sole scientist in the wing that was breached was Monique. Not noticing the door falling as the air seal of the door just was sucking itself tight, she began to put up some safty gear. Googles, gloves. As she did, the light in the lab the airlock lead to dimmed up, making it stand out in the darhened corridor of 6 labs. Ursa zaps the alarm lights on her way with heat vision as she moves along, not concerned by anything that may come her way as she slowly makes her progress deeper into the building. Eventually she reaches the air lock that Monique has cleared but moments earlier, but without any concern for why it might be there, she makes her way through it forcefully, drawn by the fact it retains some lighting compared to the other labs. "What is this facility's purpose?" Ursa asks Monique as she eventually comes by her, not looking to be concerned at all by the fact the place is likely not open for visitors. As the Airlock gets ripped open, a high alert pitch screams up. Possible Contamination alert. Red lights flare on and light the area. Blast doors, each of them a foot of solid iridium hardened steel, fall in the hallway to secure the perimeter. And The Scientist turns around in a swirl, backing away from the two door system that gets torn open. Moments later she is with the back to the wall, big feline eyes staring at the invader. "b...Biological Re...research" she stutters, being glad that she did not yet have started any experiments. Ursa looks at Monique with great curiosity, noting those slitted pupils of her feline eyes, that is the first she has seen such a creature on this planet, which brings her to ask, "what kind of creature are you?" She almost gives the impression of a scientist studying a new speciemen, "and what kind of biological research are you partaking in?" The woman in black doesn't seem concerned by the mayhem she caused by breaching the airlock. howecher she likely should - because what the guardsman might have just noticed in some minutes from now on would be noticed by firefighters, Police and likely military for contamination alert within the same time. Monique stood almost still from the shock. "I... I am a human." she claimed at first, her eyes wandering to the side a second, towards the fridge. Where the experiments were stashed in. "G... gene splicing and genetic infusion." she tries to answer the other question. FAct was, she was herself not sure how she had messed up her genetic code exactly. "You appear to have distinct non-human characteristics," Ursa says to Monique's claim, edging a little closer towards her, as if for a better look at her face. "Gene splicing, how unexpected. How do you go about the process?" Ursa asks, before pausing, as the constant noise of the alarm is getting aggravating, "how do I kill this noisemaker?" "you.... you don't. it's Con... Conamination alert..." the scientist stumbles as she presses herself against the wall.. "we... use a retrovirus..." she admits then, trying to keep that... alien... sane so it does not kill her. "what... do you want?" "I want to learn more about this place, about your science, but I want to do that without this crude noise. What do I need to destroy to make it stop?" Ursa asks, her fingers starts pointing, as she uses x-ray vision to try and trace the power lines in the walls, her finger moving with her eyes, "let's see now...there must be something that can be destroyed to quiet this racket." In shock the scientist screams up "You can't! If you destroy the wall then they will likely call in military to purge the compounds with aerosol bombs!" she protests. The Walls are made from sturdy steal beton, each one half a meter thick and with several steel grids in them. Sure she can trace the powerlines, but they are burried deep in the walls. The idea was NOT to make them accessable. The speakers however are in reach - even if it needs to destroy some more parts of the lab. "I see," Ursa comments, she doesn't want to have military presence, and she would much prefer to keep a low profile, and so she moves closer to Monique and whispers, "looks like you'll be coming with me to talk somewhere less noisy then," and she reaches to grab Monique, and should she be able to, she'll fly upwards with her fist extended over her head to make room. The roof is solid steel concrete too, and likely it also has breech sensors - the whole building has a lower pressure for a reason. As the black one tries to grab for her, Monique tries her best to evade the assault or at least make it cost something. Even if her short claws are no match to kryptonian skin, she tries it... "They will destroy all my research!" Ursa actually backs off when Tigerstripe swipes at her with claws, not because she is afraid, instead her curiosity is sparked further and she admires what she's seeing. "Definitely not human, so what are you?" Ursa stresses the point, "if you like to save your research, do what needs to be done to ward off whoever is coming. Or come with me to answer my questions. If I have to fight someone here, I can't vouch for the safety of this place." Tigerstripe says, "I... I can't stop them coming! you destroyed the airlock. Noone can stop them from sending an Hazard suit team to ward of possible bio breach!" the half feline complains, hoping that scare-off holds long enough... "And I am most definitly human! Just gene spliced!"" "Gene spliced with another species? It's interesting to know that human research is not bound by ethics, it should allow for faster progression." Ursa comments, looking dismayed by what Tigerstripe says. Not that Ursa thinks whoever these Hazard suit team might be would be a challenge, she just thinks whatever comes of it will lead to the loss of her anonimity, and therefore make things more difficult to research. "Very well, you deal with these Hazard suits then, I will look investigate you further some other time," Ursa says, starting to head out from whence she came. Well, if that would be so easy - the lockdown breech doors had assumed their places, blocking the hallway. massive iridium steel, a foot thick. "It was an accident hell!" she screams after the kryptonian... She would have prefered not to hae to face the Bio-Team... she didn't liked to be seen in public too much... but... uhm... what was that name... "Accident...that's one way to put it," Ursa says without turning back to look at Tigerstripe, instead she just starts to work with her heat vision to sear a passage for herself as she did the first time around, only with increased intensity due to the obstacle presented. "You know of a better way out, or do I have to keep cutting this door?" Ursa asks casually, not as interested in Tigerstripe for the time being. This place proven to be too much of a hassle. *fade to black Category:Logs Category:RPLogs